Viciosa nocturna
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Anelotte y Lunaluna están de viaje, uno de tantos que conforma la interminable aventura de Anelotte, pero Lunaluna no está conforme con ello. Ella quiere que Anelotte le preste más atención, y una buena noche, cuando Anelotte se niega a compartirle su manta, la bestia dentro de Lunaluna despierta. Oneshot confutanari y lemmon.


Hola a todo el mundo. Si alguno de ustedes leyó mi OS de _Dragon Ball_, seguramente recordará que dije que para este mes subía otra historía que correspondería a una solicitud que había recibido. Ahora no entro más en preámbulos y empiezo esta historia.

**Viciosa nocturna**

─ Anelotte, vamos a divertirnos juntas. Vamos ─ dice Lunaluna con una gran sonrisa mientras tiraba de la mano de la guerrera.

─ Vaya que eres persistente ─ dice Anelotte soltando un largo suspiro ─. Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para estarme divirtiendo ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?

─ Eres muy aburrida ─ Lunaluna hace un puchero y mira hacia el suelo ─. No deberías actuar así, si vas a ver que lo pasaremos muy bien. Te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo.

─ No ─ es la rotunda respuesta de Anelotte.

Lunaluna termina soltando la mano de Anelotte, y ambas siguen finalmente caminando. Faltaba mucho para llegar al siguiente pueblo, y Anelotte estaba llevando estricta cuenta de las provisiones que tenía, por lo que no quería perder tiempo con las tonterías que siempre se le ocurrían a la peculiar chica que le estaba haciendo compañía. Lunaluna mantenía una distancia corta, pensando en qué hacer para que Anelotte le hiciera caso, aunque en ese momento no se le ocurría nada.

─ ¿No es un problema tener una vida tan aburrida? ─ suelta de golpe la morena.

─ No es tan aburrida. A mí me causa mucha emoción pelear contra guerreros experimentados y hábiles, aparte que para mí es un placer defender a los débiles e inocentes.

─ Claro, no dudo que sea así ─ dice Lunaluna de mal humor ─. Pero igual debería haber alguna otra actividad a la que te prodías dedicar de vez en cuando, para que jamás te aburras.

─ Lo repito, eres persistente.

Lunaluna se vuelve a acerca a Anelotte, pero ésta reacciona alejándola, y así durante un buen trayecto.

* * *

**Pocas horas después**

Ya había anochecido, por lo que la vereda se encontraba en las más profundas tinieblas, así que Anelotte y Lunaluna estaban en la necesidad de buscar un sitio para acampar. Al no haber una posada para detenerse cerca, la única opción que les quedaba era pasar la noche a la intemperie, cosa que a Anelotte no le parecíaa la gran cosa. Siempre estaba lista para cualquier eventualidad, mientras que Lunaluna resuelve a sentarse y no hacer nada, cosa que extraña mucho a la guerrera.

─ ¿No vas a hacer nada, como hacer una fogata o hacerte de algo para cobijarte?

─ No me hace falta abrigarme, porque perfectamente podemos compartir tu manta ─ dice Lunaluna tranquilamente, a lo que Anelotte se sonroja.

─ ¡Eso no es una opción! Mejor busca una manta propia.

─ Vamos, no seas cruel conmigo ─ Lunaluna se pega a Anelotte y frota su rostro contra el de ella ─. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que compartas tu manta conmigo. Dime que sí, por favor.

Anelotte tenía un tic en el ojo. Se nota que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de que cediese a complacerla en sus caprichos, pero Anelotte simplemente no da su brazo a torcer, manteniéndose firme e indolente a aquellos ruegos con tinte infantil. No era un gran problema mantenerse así, pero es tomada por sorpresa cuando, al momento de acomodarse para descansar un rato, siente cómo Lunaluna se le cuela en la manta y empieza a manosearla.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lunaluna?

─ Es solo un pago que estoy dispuesta a dar a cambio de que me dejes cubrirme contigo esta noche ─ Lunaluna, ni corta ni perezosa, empieza a remover las pocas ropas de la guerrera ─. No hace falta que te preocupes por nada, que yo me hago cargo de todo.

─ ¡No hagas esto! ¡Se siente demasiado raro! ─ Anelotte se tapa la boca en cuanto escucha unos ligeros gemidos surgir de su boca.

Lunaluna ve aquello como la oportunidad que estaba buscando para derrumbar las defensas de Anelotte, así que sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, desnudando rápidamente a aquella sensual guerrera de actitud andrógina. Se lame los labios al imaginarse lo deliciosa que iba a ser la experiencia que ambas estaban por tener, y la excitación le hace mover sus manos con mayor ahínco.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, y ya Anelotte no tenía escapatoria alguna ante las insanas insinuaciones de Lunaluna, la cual se va despejando también de las pocas y ligeras prendas que llevaba consigo. Anelotte es acostada en el suelo, y la oscuridad del lugar no fue suficiente como para no mirar cierta cosa que le eriza el cuerpo entero: En la entrepierna de Lunaluna se alzaba un pene bastante grande, insospechado para lo poco que siempre usaba la chica. Anelotte estaba sorprendida ante aquella visión tan enorme, pues la vista tan cercana sólo lo hacía más sorprendente.

─ Si aceptas copartir tu manta conmigo, podremos divertirnos juntas toda la noche ¿Qué te parece? Dime que sí, y entonces lo haremos lento y placentero.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste eso, y cómo es que te creció aquello? ─ Anelotte señala aterrada el pene de Lunaluna, que se acercaba lentamente a su cara.

─ No pasa nada. No tiene nada de malo que hagamos cositas así tú y yo. Ni que estuviéramos enemistadas ─ dice Lunaluna, viéndose como que ganaba terreno ante la guerrera ─ ¿Y qué me dices? Puedo complacerte en lo que tú quieras, hacer realidad cualquier fantasía que tengas guardada.

─ ¡Está bien! Compartiré mi manta contigo, pero hazme el favor de guardar eso ─ cede Anelotte, pero Lunaluna no lucía satisfecha con esa respuesta.

─ Me alegra saber que sí vas a compartir conmigo para que no pase frío, pero no hace falta que seas tan humilde ─ Lunaluna se arrima tras Anelotte y le lame el cuello lentamente ─. Te daré un trato bastante especial esta noche, aprovechando que hay nadie cerca que se entrometa.

Anelotte estaba sin posibilidad alguna de escape, sintiendo ese enorme pene frotándose contra su trasero. Era tan grande que le daba miedo de que esa cosa pudiera hacerla pedazos apenas se introduzca en ella. Se sentía demasiado grueso y duro, no esperaba que fuera a entrar. Eso era algo humanamente imposible a su ver.

Pero Lunaluna opinaba distinto, y luego de jugar un buen rato para estar segura que Anelotte estuviera lo bastante mojada allí abajo, se pone encima de ella y comienza a penetrarla lentamente, queriendo disfrutar de aquello parte por parte. Se sentía demasiado bien como para querer que fuera de una manera distinta, y Anelotte abre bastante los ojos al sentir cómo su intimidad era abierta por aquel enorme falo.

─ ¿Te gusta? Podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo que quieras ─ dice Lunaluna mientras se lame los labios de forma lujuriosa ─. Lo que es más, tan solo debes pedírmelo, y te follaré hasta romperte completamente. Te complaceré, Anelotte.

La guerrera era incapaz de decir nada en ese momento. Los movimientos de Lunaluna la dejaban completamente enmudecida y con la mente en blanco. No solo era que aquel pene era grande y daba cierta dificultad para moverlo, sino que Lunaluna demostraba que sabía moverse, lo cual descolocaba completamente a Anelotte. Estaba condenada a sentir esos movimientos tan fuertes y efectivos dentro de sí, revolviéndola tanto física como mentalmente. Una nalgada la estremece completamente y la hace soltar un aullido que resuena por todo el lugar sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Se notaba que Lunaluna lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, la tenía completamente dosificada, a su merced, haciéndole lo que le plazca y como le plazca.

─ Esto se siente de maravilla, ¿no crees? ─ dice Lunaluna con una cara de gozo absoluto ─ ¿Qué opinas? ¿Verdad que esto es genial? ¿Te está gustando? Vamos, no seas tímida, Anelotte.

Pero la guerrera había perdido la facultad del habla a causa de lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente estaba siendo superada por aquello. El placer la estaba desbordando completamente sin que pudiera oponer resistencia. No consiguió repeler a Lunaluna en su momento, y ahora era absolutamente claro que no iba a poder hacer nada contra ella y su miembro, el cual conseguía amoldarse mejor a la vagina de Anelotte a medida que entraba y salía. La guerrera estaba cada vez más segura de que su vagina no volvería a ser como antes como siguiese a ese ritmo, y Lunaluna pensaba eso mismo, por lo que se movía con mayor vigor, queriendo cumplir esa perspectiva.

─ Voy a venirme, Anelotte. Vas a recibir mi corrida ─ Lunaluna le da otra nalgada que pone en evidencia a la guerrera ─. Aquí está mi pago por ser tan generosa y compartir tu manta conmigo.

Anelotte alza completamente su rostro al sentir cómo el orgasmo invadía completamente su organismo. Había sido demasiado para ella, y podía sentir cómo su útero estaba siendo llenado por el semen de Lunaluna. Ambas largan un grito de placer que hace eco a la distancia. Ya no importaba si había gente cerca que las pudiera escuchar, pues en ese momento la decencia simplemente no tenía cabida, especialmente por la disposición caprichosa de Lunaluna.

Al finalizar aquel estado de clímax que las había electrocutado a ambas desde dentro, las dos chicas se dejan caer, respirando de manera entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, queriendo grabar a fuego esa experiencia en sus mentes, a pesar de todas las negativas previas de Anelotte, la cual se queda dormida allí mismo, agotada.

─ Vaya, la princesa parece que está cansada de jugar ─ Lunaluna sonríe de forma traviesa ─. No es de extrañar, si hemos estado viajando todo el día sin apenas detenernos. Merece un dulce descanso.

Lunaluna toma la manta y las cubre a ambas para así caer lentamente en el mundo de los sueños, más que contenta al estar abrigada y junto a Anelotte. Las estrellas esa noche estaban generando una vista preciosa, pero no era el momento para que Lunaluna las pudiese contemplar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Era el momento para que Anelotte y Lunaluna reanudaran su épica por toda la región, impartiendo justicia y restableciendo el honor de la noble familia de Anelotte, y Lunaluna, cual fiel pero molesta escudera, iría tras ella en todo momento.

Durante casi una hora estuvieron sin hablar, o mejor dicho, Anelotte no le decía ni una palabra a Lunaluna, la cual estaba extrañada por la actitud que mostraba la guerrera. Quizá estuviera molesta por algo, o le dolería el estómago, no sabría decir, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería saberlo.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto más seria que de costumbre.

─ ¿A qué crees que se deba? ─ regaña Anelotte sin voltear a mirar a su acompañante ─. Sinceramente no sé qué hacer para que entiendas que cuando te digo que no, es que no. Jamás escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero es que de verdad necesitaba abrigarme. Anoche hacía muchísimo frío ─ dice Lunaluna con voz lastimera.

─ Ahórrate tus excusas, que no la tendrás fácil para convencerme de que te pase esta.

─ P-pero… ─ Luna decide que sería mejor no seguir intentando tanto, puesto que no iba a lograr ya nada con Anelotte ─. Bueno, tú ganas.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Anelotte se extraña al ver que Lunaluna finalmente cedía.

─ Estoy diciendo que ya no te sigo molestando. Pensaba que éramos amigas y que podríamos divertirnos en grande en todo momento, pero a pesar de lo bien que lo pasamos anoche, insistes en ser una cascarrabias. Ya no intento nada más contigo por mala.

Anelotte estaba sorprendida, fuera de sí. No creía que viviría para ver que Lunaluna consiguiera comprenderla, pero verla en esa actitud de tristeza y derrota hace que ella también se sintiera mal. Ella en realidad no quería lastimar a Lunaluna, pese a que a esa chica se le había ido bastante la mano anoche.

─ V-vamos, que tampoco fue tan malo ─ ahora era la que trataba de conciliar, y Lunaluna se hacía la dura ─. No te enfades, Lunaluna. No quería hacerte sentir mal ─ la morena seguía empecinada en estar molesta, y Anelotte suspira ante la actitud tan caprichosa e inmadura que siempre mostraba, ya fuera de una manera u otra ─. S-si quieres, esta noche podríamos hacelo otra vez si quieres estar conmigo nuevamente paa no pasar frío. El siguiente pueblo está a dos días de camino todavía, así que podríamos intentarlo. Sólo te pido que seas más gentil para la próxima.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Lunaluna, a lo que Anelotte asiente ─ ¡Yupii! ¡Gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo! ¡Eres absolutamente adorable!

Sin duda que tenía que ser la mejor amiga de toda la existencia, pues la propia Anelotte no tenía idea de cómo le hacía para tenerle tanta paciencia a Lunaluna. Era de esos misterios que no sería capaz de revelar, sin importar todos los viajes y las batallas que tenga a lo largo de su vida.

**Fin**

* * *

Ya está el lemmon de _Dragon Ball_, y ahora completo este, por lo que falta uno bastante especial, puesto que sería el primer trío hombrexmujerxhombre que haya hecho en todo mi recorrido en fanfiction (y no, los lemmon que incluyen futanaris no cuentan). Sólo queda ponerme a trabajar en ello a tope, y ojalá lo consiga antes de que empiece octubre, aunque con lo abultada que está mi agenda, pues lo veo un tanto complicado. Como pueden ver, no usé los tentáculos especiales de Lunaluna simplemente porque quería que la cosa fuera de contacto más directo, que ojalá no genere ninguna objeción de parte de ustedes :D.

Hasta otra


End file.
